The present invention relates to an injection-molding nozzle for plastic injection-molding systems which is provided with a needle sealing system and is suitable to be used both for different cavities as well as for plastic materials with different viscosities. It further relates to a plastic injection mold with at least one such injection-molding nozzle as well as the use of such a plastic injection mold.